Existing for that feeling
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Shirotsuki-Tenchi: After dying at the hands of his enemy, Ulquiorra is reborn as a human and searches non stop Grimmjow who he lost then. But as a human as well, will Grimmjow even remember him? Companion piece to 'The feeling that shouldn't exist for us'


**Authors Note: **Okay after finishing 'The feeling that shouldn't exist for us' I was slightly unhappy, I just can't stand sad endings. So I made this small installment, sort of like a epilog. In it their names are different, if you read it you will understand why. There is no other Bleach characters besides them however, and if there is any other characters they are not relevant. So enjoy my happy ending to my angst story! If you haven't read the afore mentioned story then you might want to, if you don't want to then all you have to know is that this is after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra die and have been reborn into humans. So please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Ulquiorra nor Grimmjow, if I did I wouldn't be here now would I? I'd be bringing our two favorite Espada back to life. LONG LIVE GRIMMJOW AND ULQUIORRA!

* * *

In the back of the classroom, in the furthest corner where the shadows lay heavily a boy sat. There was nothing particularly strange about him, longish shaggy black hair and green eyes. But for some reason he terrified the other students, to the point that they don't even look at him in fear of incurring his wrath. All the desks surrounding the student was vacant, almost as if they feared he'd eat them if they even dared to sit close to him.

Akira Kuroshi himself didn't mind, it wasn't like he cared what they thought. The being inside the small unassuming body was much more frightening then they could ever imagine, a mind as smart as a super computer and a cold disposition to match. He hid most of who he actually was, keeping his true self under wraps.

He might only look as though he was 15 (Even though he was 17) but his soul was much older, he even still retained the memories he had before he died. Gritting his teeth he was reminded of his self imposed goal in life, though he couldn't wait to be freed from this institution so he could start working on it.

Orphaned at a young age he was put in with a bunch of other family less kids, and then due to governmental laws meaning he had to complete school before he would be free to begin his search.

Looking down at one pale hand he glared, cursing once again for being trapped in this flesh and bone. Being human wore down on him, his body's constant need for rest and sustenance was highly annoying. Before he had died he didn't need food and only had to rest sparingly, now though it seemed to be the only thing he did besides school.

Looking down at his hand he noticed the small blue ring he had on his thumb, a constant reminder to never give up on his goal. Never waver, never wane, never stop looking.

Reminded once again of the one he so painfully lost his fist tightened, the small ring putting an indent in his skin. He didn't pay attention, to wrapped up in pain at the thought of the one thing he had cared most about in the world being gone.

"Okay students," His teacher spoke up as soon as the bell rang. Akira didn't look up, his eyes still focused on his ring intently. Almost as if staring at it long enough would make who he was looking for pop out of thin air. "Today we will be receiving a new student, so please try to be respectful."

The students just rolled their eyes at his words. What were they? Kindergarteners? They didn't need to play nice to a new student, it wasn't as if they were children. As the door opened the Akira still did not look up, continuing his glaring contest with the ring.

"Ah you must be Roku, Katsuhei..." His voice trailed off. "I'm sorry to inform you mister Roku but it is forbidden to have your hair dyed weird colors in school. I insist you dye it back to a more natural color when you get the chance."

"Che," A bored voice said, the tone eerily familiar. "It's not dyed," The teen responded with a slight growl, "My hair is naturally this color."

"I do not take well to lying mister Roku, there is no way that is your natural hair color." The teacher said haughtily as if to tell the student he wasn't amused, "There is no such thing as blue hair."

The world froze around Akira, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. His eyes rose slowly to look at the new student and almost jerked out of his seat.

The student was tall and slightly muscular, bright neon blue hair adorned his head and electric blue eyes gazed pointedly at the teacher. Him and the teacher were having a slightly heated discussion about whether blue hair was natural or not, but Akira didn't pay that no mind.

'Grimmjow!' The name burst into his mind, echoing oddly in his mind. He felt a pressure release from his shoulders, and hope grew slowly in his chest. Though he kept his emotions hidden he couldn't stop the slight smirk that painted his features, causing the kid sitting in the second desk to his left to shiver in fear a little. He didn't know what he was smiling about, and frankly he didn't want to know.

From the front he was nearly hidden, by tall students and the shadows that covered his small corner. The light above him was blown out, and no matter how many times the custodian replaced it, it usually didn't last more then an hour before blowing again. So he knew that Grimmjow or as the teacher said Katsuhei (Kind of fitted he supposed) couldn't see him. And for the moment that was the best thing.

Because now there was a slight issue, did Grimmjow remember his past or was he now just a normal human? The thought stabbed him in the chest, afraid that maybe Grimmjow had forgotten everything. Akira knew that that truly was what was needed to truly break his spirit, break his soul.

Shaking out of his remorseful thoughts he continued to study Grimmjow, who was now full out yelling at the teacher. (Same old Grimmjow, even as a human) He was as tall as he remembered, though not as muscular. Akira felt slightly miffed at that, all those deliciously strong muscles were gone. His hair was the same, his fashion sense must be encoded in his DNA for him to keep the same hair style. His eyes were the same startling blue color, and the smirk that he was known for in his past life was still lingering on his face.

Akira had to think this through, approaching Grimmjow while he's human might freak him out if he didn't remember their past together. So he had to figure out if he remembered, and he had to do it in a way that only the true Grimmjow would realize.

But what? As he pondered that the battle between teacher and student subsided eventually with an agreement from Katsuhei to get a note from his parents proving it was real. As the teacher dismissed him he proceeded to find a seat, which the only free ones were the ones surrounding Akira.

The bluenette didn't even glance in his direction when he sat to Akira's left, seemingly in deep though about something. Though just the mere thought of Grimmjow thinking deeply was just too odd a picture, which in turn drew an evil snicker from the dark corner.

Katsuhei looked around confused, a visible shudder running down his back. He had no idea what laid ahead of him, Akira mused... Or rather Ulquiorra Sciffer mused inwardly with a slight smirk, what the former Cuatro wanted the former Cuatro got.

* * *

Katsuhei sat in class, towards the dark corner. He wondered briefly what was wrong with the lights but just shook his head after the thought crossed his mind. He had much more important things to worry about, he had to find _him_ even if it killed him.

The argument with the teacher was rather annoying, why can't people just accept that his hair was natural? It didn't help that many of the females in the class kept ogling him, it made him feel like he was a piece of meat on a shelf in a supper market. It also didn't help that he wasn't into girls, though how to make the girls realize it themselves will seem to be a problem.

Shaking his head at the thought he shivered slightly when there was a low and creepy snicker. He looked around expectantly, almost afraid to see a ghost come out of no where, because he for sure knew they existed.

Turning to his left he noticed an average looking student shaking in his seat, looking as if he was about to piss his pants. "Oi," Grimmjow whispered trying to gain his attention. The boy looked over mutedly, his wide eyes fearful. "What was that?"

"It's **him**," Was all the boy said. It was spoken as if he was talking about the devil, turning to look at where the boy's eyes were focused he noticed a dark short boy sitting within the shadows. He couldn't see what he looked like however, the shadows obsucured his view.

"Who's him?" He whispered back, the kid in the shadows slightly freaked him out, but at the same time was eerily familiar.

"That's Akira Kuroshi," He whispered back. "The demon child," He continued. "Everyone thinks he's evil because he gets this creepy look on his face and laughs darkly. We've never seen him smile normally or lighten up, it's almost as if he's a demon. An emotionless demon."

Those words reminded Katsuhei of someone long ago, images came unbidden to his mind. The one person in the entire world that he would give anything for, he'd even rip out his heart and give it to the other if it was asked of him. Noticing his sudden turn of mood the kid leaned back in his chair, leaving him to his thoughts.

As class commenced Katsuhei only paid a slight interest, still wrapped up in his own thoughts about a green eyed demon that he had loved more than anything in the world.

As the bell rang to go to the next class he shivered, it felt as if he was being watched. Turning to the corner however there was no one there, the kid had just about up and disappeared. Shrugging he continued to his next class, his thoughts focused on only one thing.

As a classes flew by Katsuhei found himself surprised at how fast time seemed to be running, he was already to head home for the day! Shaking his head he continued to walk down the sidewalk out in front of the school, he didn't notice the small figure until it was too late.

Running into the shorter male Katsuhei was seriously surprised when the other didn't topple over, just staggering back before catching his balance. He was taller and more muscular, Katsuhei had expected the small teen to go flying back.

"Watch where you are going... " An emotionless voice said to him, large green eyes raising to glare at him. "Trash." Katsuhei stood shocked as the shorter male walked past him, the words still burning in his mind. As well as the eyes, ones he'd remember just about as much as his own.

Turning around quickly he grabbed the student by the shoulder, glad that there weren't any people around. The kid stopped and looked back at him, his expression indifferent. Katsuhei swallowed at the look, "Do you remember me?" He asked the kid who looked exactly like his Cuatro, hoping against hope that this was the one he'd been searching for his entire life.

"Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about," He said breaking free from his grasp before turning to walk away. Katsuhei stood stalk still, something within him withering and dying at the thought of the most important person in his life not remembering him.

It hadn't occurred to him until just now that Ulquiorra might not remember him, it was unheard of to keep memories of your past. So naturally it was much more probable that he didn't remember him, though he knew that it still cut him deeper then anything in his short life as a human so far. He only kept his memories because he was too stubborn to forget.

"Che," He tried to say indifferently as he turned, hiding his pain. He didn't quite pull it off, the tenseness of his shoulders and the tone of the voice had obviously shown his suffering. Walking away he wasn't aware of the small smile spreading across the other's face, too intent on drowning in his own misery.

You're just too rash... Grimmjow." The dark teen's voice came again, causing Katsuhei's head to snap around fast enough he was surprised it didn't hurt. Green eyes stared at him expectant, hands firmly in pockets, a small smirk ghosting across his face.

"It IS you," Katsuhei said in shock. Ulquiorra Sciffer just smirked again, and before he knew it he tackled the shorter male. The other managed to hold himself from falling over, but just barely. He didn't particularly care, just too happy to see the most important person in his life remembered.

* * *

Ulquiorra was shocked when the other glomped him, though he should've expected it. Grimmjow had always been very affectionate when they were alone, he wasn't afraid to physically show Ulquiorra how much he cared. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's torso it didn't bother him, he was so glad that the other remembered him.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered as if he talked too loudly he'd disappear. "I thought I'd never see you again," Ulquiorra just tightened his hold before letting go. Grimmjow followed suit, even though he didn't want to.

"I promised you we would be together again, I promised I would never give up looking for you until we were together again." Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow just smiled crookedly at him.

"Yeah you did," Grimmjow said with a slight smile on his face. They both just stood staring at each other, almost afraid that if they looked away the other would disappear.

...

...

...

"So Katsuhei huh?" Ulquiorra said, "Your new names seems to fit you well." Grimmjow just merely smirked in return, the same old smirk he remembered.

"Akira means intelligent am I right?" Grimmjow asked and at Ulquiorra's nod he commented. "Seems to fit you as well, glad you didn't end up with a wimpy name."

Ulquiorra just stared at him at his comment, which made Grimmjow smile sheepishly. "Anyway," Ulquiorra continued staring at Grimmjow with a slightly stubborn look on his face. "Now that I found you, I'm not letting you go."

Grimmjow smirked happily, pulling Ulquiorra against him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," He replied. Ulquiorra glared slightly at the hug but didn't pull away, an almost non-existent smile on his face.

However the moment didn't last, Ulquiorra pulled away with a slight glare. Grimmjow looked at him oddly, wondering why Ulquiorra was mad. "What?"

"You need to work out again," Ulquiorra said with what looked like a pout. After remembering one of Ulquiorra's favorite hobbies from when they were Arrancar Grimmjow started to chuckle.

"Don't worry," Grimmjow said wrapping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "I'll work out more okay?" Ulquiorra didn't look pacified, but he at least stopped pouting.

"I love you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Ulquiorra whispered softly after a few moments of silence. Grimmjow only tightened his hug in response, his chin resting on the shorter male's head.

"And I love you Ulquiorra Sciffer," Grimmjow whispered back with a smile. "For now and forever."

END


End file.
